disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mayan People
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wickedpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Disneyvillainman (Talk) 23:56, April 2, 2010 I need to add more pictures from the Internet and edit pages for new villains on my account, please. =) -- Mayan People (Talk) 13:41, May 19,2010 Hello Thank you for joining Wickedpedia, we'll be happy to have you onboard. While I appreciate your enthusiasm for making new pages, you've made several pages who are already covered and several pages of characters who are not villains. In addition you have also remade several pages that have been deleted. If a page has been deleted, PLEASE don't remake it. First Warning-Disneyvillainman 00:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Facilier Can I ask where you got this picture from (which website?)? CountUp to the Worst Can you do the countup to the worst villains that you hate. The Problem Solved Thank You Admin Hi. The admins here dont seem to be around very much, so there not a good chance of your reported problems getting seen. Have you tried asking User:Disneyvillainman if you can be an admin on this wiki, so you can take care of those pages directly? --Uberfuzzy 08:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly, please, report your pages to that user instead of making hard our work, thank you. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 06:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Please, report those pages to the administrators. Don't make more tickets because anyone will not read them and subsequently, will not delete them. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 04:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) DisneyHeroes Wikia Is Open Dear Mayan People I Open The Disney Heroes Wikia If You Want To Come heres The Link http://mickeyandheroes.wikia.com/wiki/DisneyHeroes_Wiki Disney or not Disney I'm new here. Are villains alowed on this Wiki only Disney and Pixar? Since I saw a "Magneto" page, I tought to add Carface and Red from "All dogs go to Heaven", and Rasputin from "Anastasia" when I have free time, and they are not Disney characters. Questions... Hey. Question: Are you a mod on this Wiki? And who are the other mods if so? Thanks. ChromeEbonypaw 01:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome You're welcome. By the way, I'm walnuts on DeviantART and KBAFourthtime on YouTube. I founded the Walnuts-Projects Wikia site. It's only a fan site, but you'll love it. Any "songs" are only poems, but can just be visualized. Template Advice I'm having trouble with making good templates, like the ones you and whoever founded the Un-official Disney Wiki site do under the images. Any advice on how to do it? I need it so I can properly show each characters' quotes, likes, dislikes, allies, minions, enemies, fates, goals, and whatever else. Thank you. I Should Have Said This a While Back I should have said, "You're welcome." Interstate2011 06:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I Forgot... I already did say so that while back; I just forgot about it. Interstate2011 06:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) The Moopets and Tex Richman in the film, 'The Muppets' (2011) were so hilarious........even if they were pure evil characters. Dude719 00:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Scar, Vitani and Kai-Lan? Hi I was wondering what they meant when they talked about "Scar, Vitani and Kai-Lan" on the Scar page. Is that a cartoon sketch or something? Some people here I guess believe I'm not worthy of their attention for whatever reason so I thought I'd ask you. I really wanna see what that is it sounds hilarious! Sandra Snowleopard 02:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, and I'm still wondering what they meant when they said, "Scar appears in Scar, Vitani and Kai-Lan." I'm beginning to think someone got bored and made the whole thing up. I need to know whether to edit that part out of the Scar page or not, so please send me a reply soon, and all the best. :) Sandra Snowleopard 02:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Why is Mother Gothel's page blocked for editing? It has a million mistakes I wanted to correct. Please send me a reply soon. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 00:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete my page which is grips group hey mayan people ____________________________________ why did you delete my 3 pages of grip group, african bye bye, and sonjay Gloomius Maximus Why would anyone delete the "Gloomius Maximus" article? What was wrong with it? He was too a Disney Villain. In fact, to be specific, he was a "Playhouse Disney" villain. Sure, in the second "Rolie Polie Olie" film, he appeared again and is good all along, but that doesn't matter. He was the bad guy in all of the first (except the ending scene). He must have been a bit like the inspiration for Tex Richman, eh? Interstate2011 (talk) 05:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Cinderella's Castle Mystery Tour I noticed you deleted Cinderella's Castle Mystery Tour. (Was it someone else, I can't remember). Can you please explain why? Thank you! Harryronhermione17 (talk) 17:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark There are a lot of pages on this wiki that are for villains who are not a part of Disney or any of their distribution deals. I have cleaned up some of them, but I have also created a wordmark that might help clarify what this wiki is about: If you like it, you could add via the . It would help people immediately see that this is for Disney villains, instead of all villains, like the Villains Wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC) : It's been updated. It will look better against a black background now. I also worked on a new background where I just tiled the picture along the side. It's a lot larger than the 150KB limit the Theme Designer has. There's a way to manually set the background image to point to a picture, but the easiest way would be to turn down the transparency in the Theme Designer so that the text has a chance to stand out a bit clearer. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:54, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ADMIN You're an admin on this site right? Do you know who the owner is? I wanted to tell him or her about the unwanted pages. I'm not asking for it, but I wanna know if you or him need any new recruits. I could delete the unwanted pages. If that's ok --Kyurem147 (talk) 06:17, July 19, 2013 (UTC)